Chaos Lying Safari
The final five arrive in Chaosworld again for their next challenge; hunting down a former contestant who has now triggered her second personality while hiding in the rocket's cargo-hold. Someone's obsession with another peaks, and two others continue to deny their attraction towards each other like never before. In the end, one person wins the challenge and another is sent home for the second time after a very close vote. Plot The episode begins with Tone Montana, Tanya, and Omar Romero sitting in economy class after losing the challenge in Duro. Romero is shown to be unusually happily carving a skull into the wooden seat with his knife whilst whistling Grosvenor McCaffrey's theme song. Montana comments that he has never seen Duncan so happy before. Omar says that he is elated with Twilight Sparkle's recent departure, then comments on Montana and Tanya's mutual crush, revealed by Rarity after her elimination in the last episode. Both try to deny it, but end up speaking in unison, making them seem even more like a moped couple. Meanwhile, in the first class compartment of the VVE Bunny Rocket, Angie Ng has started feeding Earnest Johnson her Love-Me tea. However, the tea causes him to go into a comatose state and gives him hallucinations, including one in which Angie turns into a Bigfoot. Once the rocket lands, White Rabbit welcomes them to Chaosworld, again. Angie arrives late, carrying Johnson in her backpack. She declares that she will be playing for herself and her "husband" with Rabbit allowing it. Bugs introduces the first challenge, which he named "Suck-et To Me". He also points out the punishment he gave Jax Briggs for making an illegal alliance with Rarity; tying him up on a pole above a toxic pool. Their challenge is to run to a pile of chaotic plums and return with as many as they can carry, while avoiding the soccer balls kicked by the contestants. Only Montana makes it through unharmed. The plums are then used to smash gourds and pumpkins with chaos symbols on them, a competition that Tanya wins. As a reward, she gets six tranquilliser balls for the "big hunt." Tony, smashing his gourd after Tanya, gets three balls. Omar only gets two balls, since he flung his cricket bat at the gourds to smash them instead of using the plums. Angie and Johnson, failing to smash their gourds, only get one ball each and no slingshot to hurl them with. Buggs then announces that the tranquilliser balls will be used to knock out Pinkie Pie, who was found in the cargo hold after Rarity ratted him out. Pie is is now in her complete mental state; Pinkamena. Her mane is now completely deflated and her teeth are sharp as knives. She even attacks an intern upon release. The contestant who catches him wins invincibility. Angie manages to build her own slingshot from a stray stick and Earnest's spare underpants. Omar suggests to Montana and Tanya they team up to hunt, but Tanya decides to go alone. This is a mistake (for her), as Montana steals all her ammo. This becomes a problem, as she soon comes across a glowing lion-thingy. Tone and Omar walk into a poisonous quicksand bog, slowly sinking into it until Montana manages to lure Pie with a stick, into pulling them out to safety. However, they were unable to catch her, as she ran away before either of them could get a clear shot at her with their slingshots. Ng shoots some rocks to lure Pie out, but she ends up striking a rhino of sorts, which angers it, causing her to flee in terror. She trips, launching Earnest into the air and into a tree. Tanya bumps into Ng, offering to team up with her and help get Johnson down. However, Johnson falls down from the tree with little to no effort from either of them. The girls and boys run into each other, and thinking the other team is their target, attack each other, accidentally knocking each other out with the tranquillising balls. Bugs chooses this time to make the contestants sing, despite being still stunned. This doesn't stop them from singing Wake Up by Antiflag. At the end, Bugs warns that they have just one hour more to catch Pie or the rocket is leaving without them. Omar tries to make an alliance with Angie, but she only wants to ally with Earnest. Meanwhile, Tanya and Montana plan on how to get rid of Omar and win the competition at the same time. Tanya and Tone eventually put their plan into action. Tanya asks Omar about Kensington, which distracts him long enough for Tone to trip him. Omar smashes into some blood berries, and goes to a river to wash up. Pinka leaps out of the water and beats on Romero. Montana, being the only one left with ammo, easily knocks out both Pie and Omar, winning the challenge, the invincibility, and the reward. Trying to leave Pinkamena behind, Sebbane rushes the contestants inside the rocket, but Pie manages to break her way back into the rocket by pulling away a sheet of metal from the top before it leaves. At the barf bag ceremony, Omar gets voted off with two votes, which he claims expected. He gets tossed out of the rocket by Bugs while trying to explain why he does not care. Montana, considering who to bring up to first class with him, chooses Tanya, not surprising everyone. Buggsy then signs off the episode. Omar is seen taking the drop of shame again, saying while it's a pity he lost a chance to win the money, he is happy to be out of the game, and goes on about things he disliked about being on the rocket (the need to sing a song, the smelly confession, Montana, Sebbane and Tanya). Omar then smiles to the camera and tells Kinzie Kensington that he'll see her soon. Suddenly, he falls and lands in toxic right next to Havik. Romero quickly begs and screams in terror for Havik to save him as his parachute flops over him. Havik, being a merciless grim that he is, offers to save him at a cost - he must convert to chaos, worship vodka and kill a few Seidan guards for him to which Omar agrees and Havik pulls him out of the toxic. Trivia *This is the second time Pinkie Pie has been used in the challenge while not being a contestant. The first is in "I See London..." when she was masquerading as Steve Fox. *This is the second episode in a row where someone has voted for someone who has immunity (Omar Romero voted for Tone Montana). The first is "Durian Fakes", where Earnest Johnson voted for Angie Ng, despite her being immune. *This is the second time Romero is eliminated and finally off the show for good. *The previous episode was "Durian Fakes" and the next one was "Papa Honey-Bunny!" Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Scary! Category:Watercooler Category:Ideas Category:Needs editing